five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael's Nightmare
Author's Note: Please do not edit this page without CaneTheVelociraptor's permission. You may edit the page if there are any typos, though. '''Michael's Nightmare '''is a game by CaneTheVelociraptor. It's place is set after Sister Location, but before FNaF 2. Gameplay The gameplay is a cobination between Sister Location and FNaF 4. The player has to complete a mission each night, sometimes basic things such as getting a glass of water, sometimes not, like trying to repair animatronics in the basement. The player also has to evade various animatronics. The player can turn off lights in any room of the house (Except the Locked Room), hide under things that can be hidden under, and move from room to room by clicking the doorways. The player aslo has a flashlight with limited battery. If the battery runs out, the player can grab one in Parts and Service of the basement. Modes * Story Mode: Contains 5 Nights. The player has to complete a mission before going back to bed. It is avalable from the start. * Endless Mode: You don't have missions, which means you can't go back to bed. You need to try to stay alive as long as possible. You can share your High Score in the Leaderboard. This is unlocked by beating Story Mode. * Custom Mission: Allows you to make your own missions and activate certain animatronics. This is unlocked after beating Story Mode. Nights Night 1 * Mission: Get a glass of water. * No animatronics are active on this night. Night 2 * Mission: Find your Keycard, Repair the lights in the Breaker Room. * Active Animatronics: Funtime/Twisted Freddy and Funtime/Twisted Foxy. Night 3 * Mission: Find your Keycard, Find the keys to the Circus Gallery, Repair Baby. * Active Animatronics: Same as Night 2, adding in Ballora and Funtime/Twisted Bonnie. Night 4 * Mission: Find your Keycard, Find the keys to the Locked Room, Enter the Locked Room. * Active Animatronics: Same as Night 3, adding in Baby and Funtime/Twisted Chica. Night 5 * Mission: Explore your brother's room for the last time, Survive until 6 AM. * All Animatronics are Active on this night. Animatronics * Funtime/Twisted Freddy: When a room is lit up, he is Twisted Freddy, but when the room is dark, he is Funtime Freddy. If you spot him in the house, you need to run into another room and hide somewhere. If he is in the basement, you need to play the Bon-Bon audio clip. * Funtime/Twisted Bonnie: He only appears in the house. When the lights are on, he is Twisted Bonnie, when they are off, he is Funtime Bonnie. To evade him, you have to run to another room and hide. * Funtime/Twisted Chica: Like other Funtime/Twisted Animatronics, her appearance is based on the lighting of the room. If you see her, run to another room and hide. * Funtime/Twisted Foxy: Like other Funtime/Twisted Animatronics, his appearance is based on the lighting of the room. If you see him, run to another room and hide. * Ballora: If you hear her music, she is growing near. Stay still, or she will hear you. * Baby: If she appears in the room near you, she will open her faceplates. Wait and stay still, her sensors are not locked on stationary objects. * Nightmare Fredbear: He will try to enter the room you are in. If you see him, flash your light on him. * ???: He murdered your brother. He is the one who caused this all. Maps (Coming soon, can't upload the image for some reason) Category:Games Category:Games by CaneTheVelociraptor